


El amor de un inmortal

by minimamente



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Storkules ingenuo que no sabe aun que esta enamorado de Donald
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: Selene no era la diosa más lista del Olimpo (ese papel lo tenía la sabelotodo de su hermana y quizás favorita de su padre, Athenea, la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra), pero no necesitaba ser tan brillante para saber que su hermano menor estaba perdidamente enamorado, solo que todavía no se había dado cuenta del todo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Después de una maratón muy adictiva y satisfactoria de DuckTales, contribuyo un poco con una nueva ship que me tiene obsesionada escribiendo un poco. Ahora no se si hacer una larga historia o solo dejarlo como un oneshot, debería estar durmiendo en lugar de escribir esto jajajaja 
> 
> Esta serie me fascino, tiene aventura, drama y una verdadera historia y no trata a sus espectadores como unos bobos, pues aunque sigue siendo una caricatura sus personajes presentan un verdadero desarrollo a lo largo de los capítulos así como en conjunto crear una gran historia.

Selene no era la diosa más lista del Olimpo (ese papel lo tenía la sabelotodo de su hermana y quizás favorita de su padre, Athenea, la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra), pero no necesitaba ser tan brillante para saber que su hermano menor estaba perdidamente enamorado, solo que todavía no se había dado cuenta del todo.

Storkules era el menor de una gran familia de Dioses, semidioses, titanes y algún que otro mortal convertido en divinidad al formar pareja con uno ya existente; si, su familia era amplia y algo complicada, no ayudaba que en sus tiempos de gloria su padre haya engañado a su esposa Hera infinidad de veces procreando hijos a lo largo de su vida inmortal y desatando la ira de la monarca del Olimpo.

Pero regresando a su hermanito de corazón puro y Dios de la fuerza y heroísmo, el chico estaba enamorado y no había dudas de ello, aunque por lo ingenuo que era confundía sus afectos y devoción con una profunda amistad que rayaba en el fanatismo, eso gran parte era debido a su crianza.

Como el menor de los hijos de Hera y Zeus, la reina del Olimpo decidió centrarse en su educación para evitar que fuera un mujeriego como su padre o algunos de sus otros parientes masculinos (raptar a tu amada, engañarla pasándote por su esposo/novio/amante u otra cosa, u obligar a la fuente de tus afectos a estar contigo eran muy malos ejemplos y más de la mitad de sus parientes habían realizado una o más de esas prácticas cuando se habían “enamorado” o sentido atraídos por alguien), por lo que podía recordar al pequeño Storkules como un polluelo casi siempre en compañía de su madre o las ninfas a su servicio educándolo para que fuera un buen hombre de bien, educado y respetuoso, hasta que Zeus llego y decidió que él también tenía derecho a opinar sobre la educación de su hijo menor.

Los Dioses no son perfectos, aun cuando ellos mismos digan que lo son (especialmente Zeus).

Zeus opinaba que su hijo debía ser alguien fuerte y digno, no un niñito de mamá que jugaba en los campos con las ninfas solo aprendiendo filosofía, música y artes y demás tonterías que se le ocurrieran a su madre, por lo que en opinión como rey del Olimpo envío a su hijo al mundo de los mortales a probarse a sí mismo, actualmente estaban inmortalizadas sus hazañas como las 13 proezas heroicas de Storkules, bueno, en realidad 12, quizás ya nadie contaba la proeza de soportar a su padre mandándole a hacer dichas proezas con sus constantes críticas y fanfarronería.

Muchas admiraban la fuerza y valentía de su hermano, ella su bondadoso corazón de oro.

Fue así como el pequeño Storkules creció en una bella y fuerte grulla, canonizado en el panteón del Olimpo como el Dios que simbolizaba la fuerza y heroísmo. Por siglos los héroes lo tuvieron como ejemplo, y aun así no siempre sería suficiente para Zeus, ya que a pesar de seguir sus indicaciones y completar las doce pruebas, no era el típico macho, ya que aún seguía las enseñanzas de su madre en su mayoría.

Tuvo sus enamoradas, pero siempre fue muy respetuoso; podía hablar de sus proezas con orgullo, pero también admiraba sinceramente a los demás héroes; era humilde en comparación a muchos otros dioses, y no rebajaba a los mortales por tan humilde cual fuera su linaje. Gracias a sus bondades rápidamente se volvió en favorito de varios mortales, y a pesar de ser el más joven de los dioses ya tenía algunos templos en su honor en los tiempos en que estos aun adoraban a los Dioses.

En contraparte de Zeus, Hera estaba orgullosa de su hijo que no había heredado todas las características de carácter de su marido y había aprendido bien sus enseñanzas. Era tal su afecto que no se disgustó o enojo cuando ocurrió la gran separación (De eso no hablaban los libros de historia, básicamente era como un divorció o tiempo fuera entre Zeus y Hera, el primero creo una isla y la segunda se quedó en el Olimpo) y Storkules decidió quedarse en Ithacuack en el mundo mortal un tiempo más en lugar del Olimpo, ella estaba orgullosa de este y confiaba que aun sería un buen hombre.

Y si, a pesar de los años, los siglos, Storkules seguía siendo el buen hombre que Hera crio, muy respetuoso y algo ingenuo en algunas ocasiones, por lo que tal vez no se daba cuenta aun que estaba enamorado.

Tal vez en lo único que en ese aspecto de carácter se parecía a Zeus era de quien se había enamorado era un mortal, no era secreto que algunos Dioses tenían debilidad por algunos mortales.

-¿Pintando otra vasija hermanito?- 

-Así es, esta vez estoy inmortalizando la última visita de mi querido amigo Donald y su familia. Sus tres pequeños sobrinos son tan heroicos como su tío-

Selene miro las vasijas ya pintadas y secándose mientras que su hermano seguía trabajando en la más reciente, el talento en las artes de su hermano a pesar de ser un hombre muy fornido y a veces brusco seguía sorprendiéndole a pesar de los siglos, especialmente cuando encontraba algo que le gustaba demasiado y lograba demostrar todo su talento en todo su esplendor, como ese freso que hiso de Donald y mantenía celosamente guardado en sus habitaciones para evitar la cólera de su padre y lo destruyera como la mayoría de sus obras que representaban al clan McDuck.

Soltó una pequeña risa cuando vio la pintura que representaba parte de la competición de Storkules con los hijos de su querida amiga Della, la pare de competencia de escultura, solo su hermano lograría retratar al simpático Donald de esa manera.

Para seres como ellos con una existencia tan longeva un año o dos pueden ser como un parpadeo o simplemente un par de días, pero ya habían pasado diez años, y eso era mucho tiempo para los mortales, el tiempo no esperaba a nadie, ni siquiera a los Dioses del Olimpo. Quizás para ellos la penúltima visita de los McDuck no había pasado hacía mucho tiempo como bajo la perspectiva de unos mortales, pero en esos diez años habían pasado muchas cosas.

Della no estaba ya, sus tres polluelos era jóvenes valientes aventureros, y aunque no convivio tanto con toda la familia, más concentrados en apaciguar o huir de la ira de Zeus, noto el cambio de carácter de los adultos de la familia. Ya no había ese brillo en sus miradas tan despreocupados o temerarios como en sus primeros encuentros, especialmente en Donald, la pérdida de su hermana había dejado una profunda herida.

Ella podía estar separada de la mayoría de sus familiares al vivir en Ithacuack, pero al menos sabía dónde estaban. No conocía los detalles de su desaparición, pero conociendo a la valiente y fuerte mujer que era ella tenía la certeza que no sería lo último que sabrían de ella, solo el tiempo lo diría.

Pero el tiempo no es un lujo que puede tener cualquiera. Miro a su hermano concentrado en su última pintura, un abrazo entre él y Donald.

Parecía un poco injusto que la persona que por fin despertaba esos sentimientos en su hermano con tal intensidad no tuviera la ventaja de tener una vida tan larga como ellos, pues en su ingenuidad el hombre podría tardarse bien otros diez años más para descifrar lo que sentía en verdad por Donald McDuck, y es aquí cuando enfrenta una encrucijada ella misma, podría decírselo ella misma, pero era más divertido que este mismo lo resolviera además que si su padre Zeus descubría que ella misma ayudo a descubrir lo que sentía su hermano por el mortal miembro de la familia a quien más odiaba, seguramente su cuello correría peligro, tal vez incluso tendría que mudarse al Olimpo con sus demás familiares pero no lo quería hacer antes de ver a su amiga de nuevo.

Pero si se quedaba callada, su hermanito seguramente perdería una de sus oportunidades de ser realmente feliz. Storkules podría ser todo sonrisas y optimista todo el tiempo, pero crecer bajo la presión de sus padres y tratar de complacerlos en lo que pudiera ciertamente le había quitado muchas oportunidades de encontrar su propia felicidad, era fabuloso que fuera tan buen chico, pero incluso el merecía ser egoísta a veces.

-Hace mucho que no te escucho cantar, seguramente como estas tan inspirado podrías componer una nueva y maravillosa canción-

-¡Excelente idea querida hermana! ¡Esta aventura debería ser inmortalizada también en la más hermosa de las trovas épicas jamás cantada! Ire inmediatamente por mi laud-

Selene quizás no era la más lista del Olimpo, pero sin lugar a dudas era astuta.

En efecto su hermano dedicaría el resto de la tarde a componer canciones donde los protagonistas serian la familia McDuck, su cantarina voz llegaría a oídos de Zeus y no le alegraría para nada la letra de dicha canción, y entonces en la cólera que tanto caracterizaba a su padre, él mismo le daría el empujón que Storkules tanto necesitaba para salir de la isla en busca de la fuente de sus afectos (con algunas arpías involucradas, pero nada que su hermano no pudiera manejar, o los propios McDuck).

Ya era tiempo para que ese par fuera feliz.


	2. Room mate

Room Mate

Ser echado de tu hogar donde viviste por tantos siglos por tu furico padre, quien a su vez había enviado a arpías vengativas contra ti, no era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado a Storkules, pero a consecuencia de ello estaba viviendo una de las mejores experiencias de su inmortal vida. 

¡Compartir vivienda con su amado mejor amigo Donald!

Las arpías le habían seguido hasta la ciudad de Donald, causaron algunos inconvenientes y él aún tenía dificultades en medir su fuerza con cosas de uso cotidiano como tubo de pasta de dientes y después de lidiar con el problema de las arpías tendría que buscar un nuevo apartamento según Donald, pero mientras tanto aun seguiría viviendo con su muy apreciado amigo.

Y aun si tenía que mudarse en un futuro próximo a un nuevo lugar aún seguiría muy cerca de donde vivía el pato.

Era como si las estrellas y planetas se alinearan en una serie de eventos muy afortunados.

Despertó temprano ese día para hacer algo de entrenamiento matutino, a pesar de su naturaleza divina que le proporcionaba una salud casi perfecta, procuraba todos los días trabajar en su cuerpo para mantenerse sano.

Pesas, trote, abdominales, lagartijas eran buen calentamiento para comenzar, ya cuando despertara Donald terminaría su carrera de ida y vuelta de encima de la alta colina en que se encontraba el hogar de Rico McDuck al comino que daba a la ciudad.

El susodicho pato Donald también despertaba relativamente temprano, no tanto como él, pero sí de la mayoría de los residentes de la mansión. Criar a tres polluelos hacia que tus jornadas comenzaran temprano para tener todo listo para sus sobrinos, hábito que aún no se había quitado a pesar que ya no dormían en el bote.

Cuando escucho los típicos sonidos que acompañaban al despertar de Donald, casi siempre un tropiezo o caída por tropezar con algo en el suelo de su habitación, Storkules ya se encontraba esperándolo en la cocina con una enorme sonrisa y un intento de café en una jarra; aun le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a esos aparatos modernos, como la estufa, el lavavajillas, o la cafetera, después de un pequeño incendio se le prohibió usar la estufa y alejarse de la vajilla de la cocina, como la cafetera solo se le tenía que apretar un botón y normalmente Donald dejaba preparaba el café molido en la noche y el agua, se le permitía usarla, aun así lograba que la bebida favorita de su amigo siempre terminara como algo espesó y fangoso.

-¡Buenos días Donald! Hoy es una hermosa mañana-

-Bue… dia..s- eran más gruñidos ininteligibles que un saludo pero Storkules entendía el mensaje, Donald no había despertado del todo y necesitaba su tasa de café.

-Aquí tienes querido amigo, tu bebida- 

-Grr..a cis- tomando la bebida en su tasa favorita, la cual ya había sido quebrada innumerables veces y reparada de igual manera, procedió a tomar el preciado elixir de cafeína. Cierto era que de alguna manera Storkules lograba que el líquido fuera más espeso y de consistencia extraña cada vez que el dios lo preparaba, pero también lo hacía más potente lo cual a su manera Donald agradecía. 

Además en su vida había probado cosas peores; sus sobrinos en sus primeros intentos de sobornarlo con un desayuno para que accediera a algo que ellos querían lo habían llegado a intoxicar… con un cereal, aun se preguntaba como rayos lo hicieron o como es que aún no perdió el estómago a lo largo de los años.

Cuando tenía suficiente cafeína en su cuerpo el pato procedía a preparar un desayuno para ellos dos, que viviera dentro de los terrenos de su tío asquerosamente rico no quería decir que quisiera vivir de nuevo bajo su propio techo por lo que prefería hacer la mayoría de sus comidas en su amado bote así como sus otras actividades, ya no estaba esa enemistad que los había separado durante tantos años especialmente al ver como el viejo cascarrabias podía llegar a ser un buen tío para sus más jóvenes sobrinos.

El odio se había enfriado, la ira y el enojo también, dolía aun la desaparición de su hermana, aun no podía decir que lo hubiera perdonado por completo, tal vez jamás lo haría, pero a fin de cuentas eran familia.

Pero no volvería a vivir en el mismo techo que ese hombre tacaño y cascarrabias, los niños podían dormir en la mansión ya que sabía que era más cómodo que su bote que aún seguía (constantemente) en reparación, pero no podía volver a convivir tan estrechamente con Rico McDuck, de por si le restregaba cada vez que podía lo inútil que era o fracasado según él.

Regresemos al presente, el desayuno, una cosa sencilla para el par de pato y cigüeña, unos cuantos huevos, tocino y algo de jugo de caja, nada como los banquetes que los dioses estaban acostumbrados, pero el dios del heroísmo siempre mostraba una sonrisa radiante y agradecida cuando terminaba de colocar los platos en la mesa.

Se sentía bien tener a alguien que agradeciera ese tipo de cosas, aun si era un desastre andante la mayoría de las veces, pero quien era para juzgar, después de todo era el pato con peor suerte en el mundo.

Mientras comen Donald toma el periódico que en su carrera Storkules trajo en su carrera matutina, y como siempre desde que el dios se mudó con él y el incidente de las arpías, busca ofertas de empleo y departamentos, aunque sus sobrinos ofrecieron ayudar en ese aspecto, después de las arpías decidió que mejor tomaría el problema con sus propias manos.

¿Qué clase de trabajo puede hacer un dios en la era moderna? 

La fuerza parece ser su punto fuerte, pero ya fue testigo que la cigüeña puede romper fácilmente cualquier cosa con el mínimo esfuerzo, y aunque trabajos de construcción y albañilería podían adaptarse bien a él, puede ver lo riesgoso que puede ser para sus compañeros de trabajo o cualquier construcción que este cerca del dios; para su frustración, ha sido testigo del talento musical de Storkules tocando y cantando en las tardes que tiene libre, las cuales son todas actualmente, no es tan mal músico, pero no es el tipo de música que todo el mundo apreciaría, ha tenido que comprar un nuevo par de orejeras para tener algo de silencio en las tardes; fuerza y música no son los únicos talentos que puede poner en el corriculum de Storkules, pero la mayoría son cosas que solo le interesaría a gente de la antigua Grecia.

-¿Y cuáles son los planes para el día de hoy mi querido amigo Donald?-

-Ir al centro de la ciudad- dijo el pato con su característico tono inentendible para aquellos que no lo conocían.

-¡Fantástico!, que buena aventura nos espera este día-

-Claro, recuerda ponerte los pantalones y la camisa el día de hoy- 

Ya habían tenido un par de incidentes debido a la vestimenta cotidiana del dios griego, no tenía ningún problema que fuera por ahí con su toga pero la prenda llamaba mucho la atención en la calle y eso que no era la ropa más extraña que había visto a alguien utilizar, y para una entrevista de trabajo andar con lo que era solo un pedazo de tela no parecía lo más apropiado para que aceptaran dar un trabajo.

-¿Ya te he dicho lo muy agradecido por darme estas nuevas prendas?-

-Como un millón de veces-

-Pues lo diré un millón de veces más e incluso ya estoy escribiendo una balada que hable de tu increíble generosidad-

-Sigue desayunando Storkules, hoy será un día largo-


End file.
